


不偷小偷

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Character Study, M/M, more than love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 五代雄介旅行時帶了什麼？





	不偷小偷

  
  
  
  
　　五代雄介有個難以啟齒的技能：偷竊如果開口問，對方一定會給他，就算莫名丟了也不要緊的東西。  
　　原因有些不好意思開口，他不擅長應對狹促的神色，於是只能做為偷竊。  
  
　　五代家安穩與凶險並存，身為戰地記者的父親每次出門有可能就此不歸，年紀還小的兄妹將自己最喜歡的東西塞給父親。你一定要回來。這樣的意思。  
  
　　熱愛旅行的哥哥主動承襲了這點，他會從別人那裡拿一個小東西。妹妹小時後的髮夾，澤渡櫻子跟讓的考古論文，老爹隨手寫下的失敗食譜，五代雄介偷偷收集這些東西，想像父親對著他微笑：我沒有做到的事，就交給你了。  
  
　　無論到何處去，一定要平安回來。  
  
  
　　此般他去意下得倉皇，卻打算拿更多東西。  
　　從法醫那順了支筆，希望他跟櫻子能有好結果。在警署拿了防治犯罪的小冊子，希望再也不要有這般深沉的悲傷，為了保護而自身殉職的人。  
　　慌亂決意中他猶疑了六小時，這在混亂中佔了太多時間：他該不該拿一条薰的東西。  
  
　　五代雄介該為一条薰祈禱什麼呢？自己成為空我這件事，無疑對一条至今以來的人生是最大打擊：以警察為畢生奉獻的他迫於現實令平民去戰鬥。  
  
　　五代厭惡戰鬥。  
　　可他知道一条薰也是，那人只是為了保護他人拼上了命，殉道者一般。  
  
　　五代雄介能為一条薰祈禱最好的事，就是希望刑警先生能夠早日忘記自己。  
  
  
　　不要。好寂寞。  
　　不是朋友嗎。  
　　父親死前難道希望他跟稔早日忘記，走出悲傷？  
　　不是如此的吧。  
　　父親在那時，到底在想什麼－－－－  
  
  
  
　　如果活下來，就去旅行。  
　　得先活下來才行，集中，不要去想了。  
  
  
  
　　最終他帶走的，是雪中呼喚他名字的哭喊。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　一条薰做了十三年孤獨夢境。  
  
　　五代雄介一輩子都能夠聽見，重要的，不知該放在心哪裡的人，  
  
　　對他哭泣的聲音。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 大概是額外訪談看太多了，覺得五代很難捉模，絕情的部分也有，但對一条是真的存在情感……


End file.
